For All Eternity and Beyond
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Will and Jack are lost at sea with their crew on Valentine's Day. Slash. Established Couple. Joyfully AU.


Title: "For All Eternity and Beyond"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack -- Happy Valentine's Day, my heart!!!  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Jack and Will find themselves and their crew lost at sea on Valentine's Day.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Couple, Delightfully AU  
Word Count (excluding heading): 1,592  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Gibbs, and the Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Will stood at the railing of the Pearl, looking out at the vast ocean as they sailed. The last storm had blown them off course, and they hadn't seen land for two months. The men were restless, and his lover even more so. Land was beginning to seem like an unreachable dream, and Will longed for a chance to stand still, even for just a moment, and feel nothing moving beneath his feet.

Today was St. Valentine's Day. The breeze was calm, and the sun shone beautifully. They were supposed to have been in port over a week ago, and Will would have made his beloved's present in the forgery there. He'd had the special blade planned for over a month, but it was impossible to make it out here at sea without his tools and with no way of building a fire without risking burning the ship down to her embers. He sighed forlornly. It was the day for all lovers to honor each other and romance, and yet he had absolutely nothing to give to the man he loved more than life itself!

Jack came to stand beside Will, but Will did not speak. What could he say -- that he had nothing to give him but the love he gave him every day? "Happy Valentine's Day, luv, but there's no present for ye"?

Jack shattered Will's thoughts as he passed him a brown lump and spoke softly, "I made this fer ye, luv."

Their tanned and calloused hands brushed gently across each other as Will took the thing from Jack, and a thrill shot through both their beings as it always did whenever they touched. Jack's dark eyes watched his love's face anxiously as Will gazed down at the object. He frowned, seeing at first nothing but a piece of rotting wood. Then he turned it over and gasped in surprise for there, carved in intricate detail, were his and Jack's names gathered in a heart. The word "Forever" was scrawled beneath them, and birds and little hearts dotted the area surrounding the big heart. To either side of the heart were crossed swords, the tips of their blades and their hilts coming together in tiny hearts.

"Wow!" Will breathed as he looked up at Jack, his eyes shining with admiration, amazement, gratitude, and, most of all, love. "It's beautiful, Jack! Thank you, sweetheart!" A frown then chased his beaming smile away. "But I've nothing to give you."

"Ah, Will, ye give me somethin' every day!" Jack said, turning and taking the younger man's handsome face into his cupped hands. Gazing into his eyes, he told him, "One smile from ye brightens me entire life an' makes me day shine like gold! The sound of yer laughter thrills me through to the very bottom o' me soul! Ye are the reason why I get up every mornin' an' face this maddenin' world!"

"I -- I am?" Will asked, his surprise clearly registering on his face.

Jack's thumbs drew softly across his cheeks. "Aye, ye are," he affirmed, his voice rumbling with emotion and his breath whispering heatedly against Will's mouth. "'Tis a maddenin' world we live in, me lad, an' it gets crazier every day, whether we be at sea or in port. Your love gives me the strength ta continue facin' the hardships, an' ye being by me side makes the good moments truly glorious. There's no grander present ye could ever give me, me love, than that which ye already do every blessed moment we're together: your love."

"Oh, Jack!" Will cried, unsure of what else to say for his words had taken his breath away and rocked him to his very core. It was rare that Jack spoke of his true feelings and even rarer still when he did so where some one might overhear him.

"I love ye, Will!" Jack continued, closing what little distance between them remained and tilting his beloved First Mate's tantalizing lips slightly upward. "With all my being, now, forever, an' even beyond, I love ye, an' I am the proudest Captain an' luckiest man t' ever sail the seven seas not simply because I am Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, swaggering his head slightly, "but because ye love me!"

He kissed him then, long and deep, his tongue thrusting into his mouth and finding his sweet contours a perfect fit. Will met him with equal and growing passion, his own tongue rubbing against Jack's and sparking a fiery duel. Will's arms slid around Jack's waist, and he pulled him closer until all that stood between their bodies was their clothes. Behind Jack's back, one of Will's hands still gripped his present while the other caressed the small of his love's back.

When at last their mouths parted, and only then because their burning lungs demanded air, Will murmured, his forehead resting lightly against his Captain's, "I'll get your present the moment we reach shore." It was a bit of an exaggeration, but right now he really didn't care. He'd make it as fast as he dared to do so without risking the loss of quality.

"Aye," Jack answered without concern, "but I'd like me real present now." He swaggered his hips slightly, and Will felt his burning desire thrusting to meet his own through their trousers. "I told ye already, luv," Jack reminded him, grinning impishly as merry mischief danced in his kohl-rimmed eyes, "yer luv's the best, and truly only, present I could ever want."

"Ye have it," Will said, kissing him again, this time softer and quicker, "for now and for always."

"What about beyond?" Jack teased.

Will's grin seemed to grow though it already filled his face. "Then too. Forever and beyond, I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm humbled and blessed to be your First Mate, your man, and to have your love."

"An' that's a blessin' only ye've ever had, sweetheart, an' only ye ever will." He rubbed him again, and Will could feel the head of his cock rearing for attention. "Now how about lettin' me unwrap me present?" Jack grinned teasingly, and the light of the sun caught his gold tooth and made it sparkle, making Will's knees feel even weaker.

"Any time ye're ready, my darlin'," Will mumbled against Jack's lips and kissed him again. Jack's tongue thrust deep into Will's mouth, surprising him with its swiftness, but even as the Captain's tongue rose to meet his First Mate's, he lifted him into his arms.

From the crow's nest came the cry of "Land ho!", but Jack and Will were far too busy to pay it any heed. They were lost in their own world where every day was Valentine's. Amongst the calls of his crew, Jack swept Will into their cabin, calling to their men only once. "GIBBS," he shouted, "LAND THE SHIP! I'VE FAR MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!"

"Jack," Will asked even as his beloved laid him gently upon their bed, "don't ye think we should be out there helpin'?"

"Nah," Jack replied, "it won't kill 'em to pull off a landin' without us. Besides, I meant what I said. I'm ready to open me present." He waggled his eyebrows at Will as he gave him just enough time to place his present on their night stand. He then kissed him again, and Will swiftly lost all thought of anything else.

Jack had once thought he'd known what pleasure was and craved treasure, but Will had taught him better. The most glorious treasure of all was Will's love, and he cherished it and him beyond all else. He loved Will more than he'd ever thought himself capable of loving any one, with everything that he had and all that he ever would possess, and he strove now, as he did every time they made sweet love, to show him every ounce of the love he held only for him.

Will had thought he'd known love before Jack had sailed into his life and swept him off of his feet, but he'd had no idea of what the real thing was. Jack had taught him that and endlessly more lessons, and Will cherished them all though not more than he did his love. Jack had become everything good to him, the shining beacon in a life that had sometimes been very dark, and Will knew he was indeed the luckiest man alive for for some reason he'd never understand, his enchanting, mighty, breathtakingly handsome, and completely wonderful Captain had fallen for him. He loved him with every fiber of his being and strove to prove to him that love every day in every way but never more so than when they celebrated their union as they were now doing.

Their hearts sang as the two lovers honored each other and celebrated the day and their love with their mouths and bodies, sending their souls to the highest levels of pleasure they'd ever known and had only ever found with each other and their hearts dancing together through the clouds as the earthbound sparrows on the gift Jack had created for and given to his Will and which Will would treasure forever watched them silently. Somewhere along the way, Will cried out, "I love you, Jack! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Jack answered him in turn, "I love you too, my darling! Happy Valentine's!" His call broke into a cry of pleasure, and together they tumbled through the stars and explosions that filled them to lay in each other's arms, wrapped in the glow of their love where they would be for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
